Super Smash Mobs
Super Smash Mobs is a minigame. These games can take anywhere from 5 to 60 minutes, depending on the skill level of the players and their morale. While it has not been officially confirmed, this game seems to be inspired and based off of Super Smash Bros. Also, this game is the main competitor of Super Craft Brothers. How to Join By going to the Classics Section in the lobby, you will find a Iron Golem with "Super Smash Mobs" on top of it. Go into the portal or click the Iron Golem and select a game by tapping one of the emerald blocks in the resulting GUI. You can also click the compass, then click on the creeper head to select a game. Aim of the Game Be the last one standing in a free-for-all match by utilizing the selected kits' weapons and abilities. How to play You spawn as a mob (depending on your kit) with four lives in an arena. You have to knock your opponents out of the arena or kill them until their lives reach 0. As you fight, your hunger bar will start depleting, which can be filled back up by hitting other mobs with melee or your special skills (depends on your kit). When you are the last remaining mob on the arena, you win the game and you'll be rewarded with gems and possibly some game loot. Smash Crystals After a few minutes of playing a round, a beacon with a quartz surrounding will appear on a random spot on the map. After 10 seconds, an ender crystal (which is the smash crystal) will drop from the sky, which you can collect it by walking over it. Right clicking the nether star will activate the ability. Each mob has a different ability and most last for 20-30 seconds, with some being longer or shorter. Classes Free Classes These classes are free and require no purchase whatsoever. *Skeleton (Default) *Iron Golem *Spider * Slime Gem Classes These classes need to be bought with gems. *Enderman (3000 Gems) *Sky Squid (3000 Gems) *Creeper (4000 Gems) *Wolf (4000 Gems) *Snowman (5000 Gems) *Magma Cube (5000 Gems) *Witch (6000 Gems) *Wither Skeleton (6000 Gems) *Zombie (6000 Gems) *Skeletal Horse (7000 Gems) *Pig (7000 Gems) *Blaze (8000 Gems) *Chicken (8000 Gems) Achievement Classes These classes are not available for purchase. The only way to receive these classes is to complete all the achievements for that game, in this case, Super Smash Mobs. So far, there is only one kit. * Sir. Sheep (Super Smash Mobs Master Achievement) You can check how many achievements you have earned by typing /stats and clicking the creeper head. If you are in the lobby you can also right click on the head in your inventory. Maps File:2015-06-22_16.21.41.png|Autumn File:2015-06-22_16.22.44.png|Adrift File:2015-06-22_16.23.03_2.png|Hyrule Castel File:2015-06-22_16.23.47.png|Glacier File:2015-06-22_16.24.22.png|Desert File:2015-06-22_16.24.44.png|Mushroom Islands File:2015-06-22_16.28.14.png|Amplified File:2015-06-22_16.28.42.png|Wasted Lands File:2015-06-22_16.29.00_2.png|Ancient Islands File:2015-06-23_14.18.06.png|Skylands Achievements__FORCETOC__Category:Minigame There are a total of 6 different achievements in the game. * SO SUPER!!!: Win 100 games of Super Smash Mobs * MLG Pro: Win without losing a life * Free Kits Forever: Win 100 games using only the Free Kits * 1v3 Get 10 kills in a game with 4 players * Triple Kill: Kill 3 players in a row, with no more than 10 seconds between each kill * Recovery Master: Take 200 damage in a single game. Gem Earnings * 6 Gems = Every 1 Kill * 20 Gems = First Blood * 10 Gems = Participation * 30 Gems = First Place * 20 Gems = Second Place * 10 Gems = Third Place Trivia * A map called Shiprekt was available. It caused to much lag and landing in the water was an instant death, making it remove from the maps of Super Smash Mobs. * Magma Cube is seen with armor value of 5.0 in the descriptions, however, it's incorrect and it's given 4.0 instead. * As of now, Skeletal Horse is the only mob with meteor smash capabilities, thanks to it's bone rush projectiles. * When the Zombie and Rebalancing was released, Spider has recieved the most buffs out of all of the rebalancing and possibly the most in SSM history. * Before the Golem got it's Iron Hook (January 17th, 2014), it was the only class lacking a projectile, having hard times aginst campers (Most infamously Skeletons) and other projectile-based classes. * There are many classes/mobs who are targeted as overpowered or underpowered, due to the way how being their effectiveness, game-playing, and annoyance. There are currently 6 being instate, Skeleton for it's Barrage. Iron Golem's Stats and Skills (Most noticeably Seismic Slam). Spider's Damage and Mobility. Enderman's Block Toss camping and damage dealt. And Wither Skeleton's Glitchy Wither Skull. * There were some formerly OP, but nerfed after they're too OP. Infamously Pig's Bacon hitbox, Gem Blaze to ULTRA, Iron Golem's Iron Hook and Fissure damage, and Snow Golem's Aura Bonus Damage Dealt. * Zombie and Skeleton are the only programmed semi-clones in the game, due to it's similar stats and hitbox, with the exception of the skeleton of low damage dealt and slow health regeneration, 3rd slowest in-game, while zombie with higher damage dealt and above-average health regeneration. They also hold up bows too, but since they both can shoot up arrows, Skeleton is on multiple arrows and high knock-back, while Zombie is a risk-taker shooter and significant damage, being nearly twice as the skeleton's arrow, however, skeleton can hold up to 4, while zombie can up to 2, but skeleton cannot regenerate arrows, when charging it's bow, as opposing to zombie that can charge up and get some, making it much likely to spam out the arrows. Overall for the 2 undeads, Zombie is a significantly stronger semi-clone than it's cousin Skeleton, but skeleton is much more defensive of the Zombie, with addition to high knock-back. * There was a class who was called "Undead Knight" which consisted a skeleton and a mountable undead zombie horse. This class was removed however, due to being work in progress and being buggy at the same time. Back to Available Minigames Pictures Free Kits 118px-Skeleton-1-.png|Skeleton Kit 150px-Spider-1-.png|Spider Kit 150px-Village_Golem-1-.png|Iron Golem Kit 150px-Slime-1-.png|Slime Kit Gem Classes 100px-Enderman_normal-1-.png|Enderman Kit 150px-Squid-1-.png|Sky Squid Kit 150px-Creeper-1-.png|Creeper Kit 150px-Wolf_(Wild)-1-.png|Wolf Kit 150px-Snow_Golem.png|Snow Golem Kit 150px-Witch-1-.png|Witch Kit 118px-Wither_Skeleton-1-.png|Wither Skeleton Kit 162px-Zombie-1-.png|Zombie Kit 200px-Skeletonhorse-1-.png|Skeleton Horse Kit 150px-Pig-1-.png|Pig Kit 150px-Blaze.png|Blaze Kit 150px-Chicken-1-.png|Chicken Kit Category:Super Smash Mobs